Blackwater
by NotYourAphrodite
Summary: <html><head></head>Everyone hates heart break and even the head strong Leah is no different. A story about how she makes it through thick and thin with her best friend, Jacob at her side. Romance blooms. Drama crusades. Passion ensues. Read and review. Chapter 6 up! xD</html>
1. Begging for a New Beginning

**But i was just planning about a new Jacob-Leah Story. I will change a bit and make it that Leah and Jacob are the same age, 16. They haven't turned in to wolves yet. They are gonna, later. In this Bella is just a friend. Edward and Bella are married and have a son, Edward Jr. (No EJ)**

**Ideas are welcome. Enjoy.**

Chapter 1: Begging for a New beginning

Leah get over your-self, your not the only person in the world that should be

Hey, get over it.

GET A LIFE, to hell with SAM!

Whats your problem? OH yeah, San Uley.

Jacob just scratched out the last line of the note we was about to give give to Leah. It was the last period in school. History, the one class that Jacob was bored to death the most, aside from all the other subjects. Leah was sitting next to him, sulking. Jacob hated it when ever she did that and it was all that stupid "Sam Uley"s fault.

Jacob has known Leah almost the entire High School and he knew what is was to be with the happy-go-merry Leah. The one who's heart wasn't ripped in two. The one that didn't swear all the time, get mad easily and shout her head off at you. But now thanks to "him" all thats gone. At least for the time being, Jacob hoped.

Jacob himself was probably the most Merry person in the world. He had a smile that looked like it was stamped on his face. Very adorable, thought Leah. She wouldn't ever praise Jacob out loud but in her mind it was a hobby. When she saw Jacob writing a note and raised a finger to wipe away that small tear coming out. She poked Jacob with her elbow and moved her eye brows in a questioning way.

Jacob threw the note in to his bag and started writing a new note.

_Whats wrong?_

_Nothing._ Leah replied.

_OF course nothing wrong! Normal people cry when they are feeling very happy, right?_

Leah laughed after seeing the note, Jacob sure knew how to make people smile. _Well, you said it yourself that i am not very normal. _

_Hm, guess your were right about that._

_I know that i am right. i am Leah , don't reply i think Mrs. Shooks is on to us._

_Oh! Who cares? she is just an old hag, who's got nothing to do besides giving us detention. For all the wrong reasons._

_I think punching someone(Jared) in the face is a pretty good excuse for giving you detention. Right?_

_i punched him in the face cause he was teasing about your and that "SAM"s break up. he was telling horrible things about you._

_OH._ Came Leah's reply before the bell rang and Leah took off with her bag, throwing the small piece of note on the ground and with tears in her eyes, again.

Next time I see you Sam Uley, Your gonna pay. You just wait, thought Jacob...

**Please Read An review. :D**

**It is first time that i am writing. **

**P.S: Twilight is not mine. None of the characters are. They both belong to Stephanie Meyer. The title isn't mine either. I made this up, so if it matches someone else's, it's pure coincidence.**

**PLEASE REVIEW! **


	2. A little of whats left

Leah has heading home and started gaining speed when she saw Jacob was following her. Seeing her running away made Jacob stop. Leah looked back again and started of again in the direction of her house. When she reached her house's porch she stopped to clean her face and wipe away the tears and tear stains. No matter how upset she was she didn't think it was necessary for her family to feel the same.

Leah walked inside and announced her coming with a loud and cheery, "I'm Home!"  
>" Hey, sweetie! How was school?" asked Sue.<br>" Yeah, it was okay, like always." replied Leah putting her bag down on the dinning chair.  
>"Oh, there is my princess!" Harry exclaimed.<br>" You know that I don't like to be called that." Leah said but still went and gave her father a big hug. He was her most adored person and for him it was her. It was a very deep father-daughter relationship. She didn't know what she would do without him.  
>"Now, sit down," Harry told Leah to do pulling up a chair." And tell me about you day, that's an order." Harry and Leah chuckled. They both knew very well that Harry wouldn't make Leah do a thing that she didn't want to.<br>"Well, we had that Math's test I was telling you about an-"  
>Sue cut in and said" Enough chit chat, you just came home, Harry know that i don't like germs. Leah go and take a bath. Seth will be home soon, and you know that today's his birthday! Have you forgotten?"<br>" Crap! I totally forgot! Your right, what kind of a sister am I?" Leah pretended to sulk.  
>" Oh come on Leah, go on, take a bath and help me with the decoration, I already gave out the invitations, Harry did you finish..."<p>

Leah didn't hear anymore. She went up to her room and yanked open the drawer. Inside it was a small box wrapped in shiny red paper. See, I am a good sister, Leah thought, smiling at the present she was holding.  
>Just then she heard a very familiar laughter. She went to the window still and looked out. Just then she wished she hadn't. Outside was the one man she hated so much. The one man who broke her heart. At just seeing him, her hands started shaking, along with the present.<p>

"What you looking at, or should i say growling?" Someone at her door asked.  
>Leah jumped." Jake? You startled me. I was just...never mind. I have to go and get ready." With was heading to the bathroom, when Jacob grabbed her wrist.<br>" You don't need to keep secrets from me."  
>" Its okay, it's not a secret. I know that you care." Leah smiled and Jacob loosened his grip, but he didn't let go.<br>" You, will tell me when something is bothering you, right?"  
>Lead nodded and went off to the bath room.<p>

Jacob stared at the bathroom door. Leah was still in there. He just didn't understand why someone could do something like that to such a pretty, no beautiful girl like Leah. Jacob sighed. Why doesn't she just forget him? He isn't that special. I think i am way better than him. Of course I am better then that Sam dude, but am I not good enough for Leah? Wait! What in the world am I saying! I think I need a appointment with a psychiatrist.

The opening of the door interrupted Jacobs's thoughts. Leah walked out in a pale blue knee length dress.  
>" So how do i look? Jake your drooling, gross! Close your mouth!"<br>Jacob quickly closed his mouth and grabbed a tissue from Leah's desk to wipe his mouth.  
>" Yeah, you look okay, come on lets go down. Seth is here already." With that he went out.<br>"Man, how long does it take a woman to get ready?" Jacob murmured.  
>" Jacob! I heard that!" Leah yelled from her room.<br>I was so right about the Leah being beautiful thing. Maybe I should start making my move. Damn it! WHAT THE HECK AM I SAYING?

**Authors Note: So? How was it? Hope it wasn't too small. I think I am going to do the next chapter. But ideas are always welcome. The next post I will add will be the second chapter. The more you review the faster the chapters will come!****  
><strong>**So PLZ reply!**


	3. Encounter

**I am SOOO sorry that I haven't been able to upload but my exams were up and I personally was going through a hard time- break up. Now I can actually feel what Leah felt. SO you'll be getting EVEN better stories!:D**

Chapter 2: Encounter

Leah looked in the mirror again. I look alright, Leah thought, Jake looks pretty good in that t-shirt. Hm, he could have given me better compliments though, Leah sighed, guess his drool shows that i look better than "okay". Leah chuckled to herself. Well better head down. Seths waiting, so are the others.

Leah looked in the mirror for the final time, then dashed out the door and downstairs. Leah ran and hugged Seth.  
>" Happy Birthday, chump! Here's your gift, couldn't get anything else"Leah winked.<br>"Can't...breath..." Seth choked. Leah let go.  
>" Sorry, guess i underestimated my own strength" Leah winked again and the whole room went uproar.<br>This was the first time since she came down that she saw around. Embry, Paul, Jared, Quil were all there. Woh! Did these boys grow or what! Even Jake and Seth look bigger than before. Weird. Billy, Charlie, Charlie's daughter, what was her name? Oh, yeah, Bella and her unusually pale husband Edward, and their adorable son, Edward Junior. Hm, guess I am addicted to babies. Leah thought. Wonder what I will name my baby? Obviously not something "Junior".

And before she could control, her eyes went straight into Sam's.

Leah smile faded and a frown appeared. Her fists clenched teeth grinded together and her hands started to shake. Sam quickly moved his eyes away and went to look at the black hair. Leah couldn't see the girls face, now but she knew who it was. It was her cousin, Emily. The girl he had left for her. Her best friend, now former. Emily and Leah hadn't talked since Sam left her. She hadn't even seen her. Counting the times she had seen Sam after their break up, she didn't remember seeing Emily. Now, she thought she would look deep into Emily and see what was so special in her. Leah did remember her face, it was pretty, she hated to admit it, but not THAT pretty.

Emily turned around and instead of the pale and quite pretty face. Leah saw three gruesome scars across Emily's face. Leah stared in disbelief. Her staring caused Emily to blush and shrug. Leah couldn't stand it anymore. She started growling and shaking again. Jacob noticed and came along beside her and shook her.  
>" Whoa! Earth to Leah, come in, come." Jacob kept shaking her.<p>

"Huh? Oh." Leah stared down at her feet and went to the kitchen. Tears came to her eyes and she couldn't control them. They started to fall freely. Jacob came beside her and put his hands around her. " Hey, what's wrong?"  
>"Huh! Like you don't know." Leah snorted. Jacob sighed. "I can't believe that he left me for her! That, that... UH!"<br>"Leah! Stop it you are being mean. She is you cousin. You know that. Stop. Don't be cold hearted." Jacob said taking Leah in to an embrace.

"I know but, but it isn't fair isn't. Life isn't fair!" Leah half shouted half whispered.  
>" No, you're wrong, he wasn't fair to you. That doesn't mean it will always be like that." Jacob hugged her tighter.<p>

**A/N: How was it? Good, exellent, bad, horrible? PLease tell! And you better tell others or this will stay here like this for about forever! Just joking. But the more reviews the faster the chapters!*wink*:D**

**Top of Form**


	4. Popsicle

**A/N: You guys must really hate me, don't y'all? :P But don't. I actually have valid reasons for not updating. Well, first my account sorta dies or something. It takes forever to retrieve it. Next my computer decides to bail on me. My luck right? And just when I got it back my internet DIES. . Psst. Well, anyway. Moving on with the story. Read and Review. **** Oh and add me to your story alerts so you can catch the update. I shall ben regular from now on. YAYAAYAYA!**

Chapter 3: Popsicles

Leah couldn't get herself to forget what happened. The way Jacob held her and the way he said the things he said. One could easily say by the words that it was just to reassurance. But it was just the WAY he said it. Leah shook her head. She was getting too caught up in these things. It wasn't worth it. It didn't really mean much, did it?

"SETH CLEARWATER?" Sue voice ripped the silence in the Clearwater household and Leah's train of thoughts.

"Yeah, I am coming! Gosh, why'd you have to scream like that?" Seth asked, his speech sounding sleepy. Seth stifled a yawn when he saw what his mother was holding in her hands. A bottle of vodka. Seth gulped. He sort of had a drink or two with his friends.

Leah peaked in from her door. She chuckled. The squirt was going to be getting it bad. She remembered when her mom first caught her, just the thought of it made her shudder. And she defiantly didn't want a replay. Leah went back into her room and changed in to her jogging clothes; shorts and a loose t-shirt. God knows what made her do what she did but she opened the window to her room and jumped straight out…

And landed on her feet.

"WOAH!" She muttered to herself. She looked at the ground and then back at her window, which was at least 12 feet above. "Hmm, I must be more athletic then I realized." Leah got back to her feet and got into a steady trend.

She put her earphones in and following a path that was only familiar to her, made her way through the forest. Leah ran on and on. She stopped on when she had reached her destination. The La Push Mart. She looked at her watch. It was only 10:12. And she had gotten out of her house at 9:59. She couldn't have possibly run all that in just 13 minutes. It usually takes her an hour. Leah pursed her lips. It was a strange day. First the jump from her window and now this. Maybe, her hormones were acting up. Adrenaline rush?

Leah entered The La Push Mart. The cool air conditioning feeling great on her skin. Making her way towards the refrigerating, Leah spotted a familiar looking head bobbling though the ice cream section. A smile found its way to her lips.

The face made itself shown. Jacob smiled and waved at Leah. Leah's smile widen, she too waved back. As she crossed the chocolates section to the ice cream one, a lone carton on the floor cause her to trip.

But she never felt the cold floor. Instead she felt warm and firm hands around her waist. Eyes scrunched up and hands covering her face she heard a giggle. As she slowly lifted her hands off her face the giggling got a bit louder.

"You know, you could let go off me now. Not that I mind of course." Jacob smiled his famous smile. Leah finally came to her senses and quickly let go. The part of the t-shirt that she had held on to had become crumpled. Showing Leah just how tightly she had been holding on to Jacob. Leah's face resembled that of a tomato.

"Hey, you been running? Cause you're all sweaty." Jacob said.

"Huh?"Leah seemed confused. And then her blush deepened." Oh yeah. Um, did I get my sweat on you?" Leah asked sounding sorry.

Jacob frowned. It wasn't like Leah to blush and she defiantly wasn't the one who said sorry for anything. Especially to him. Jacob grinned. He liked the way she looked when she blushed and he had a feeling he might not get a chance to see it again so he said, "Yeah, a little."

"Really?" Leah's expression then suddenly changed." Good!" She stuck her tongue out at him and made her way to get a Popsicle.

Hmm, something was up with Leah, she seemed different. But in a good way.

Leah opened the wrapper and threw it in the bin, when she looked up Jacob was still staring at her.

"What? You checkin' me out, Black?" Leah teased.

"What's there to check out? Sure maybe if you filled up a littttle bit on the goods then." Jacob stated.

Leah's mouth fell open, she then threw her popsicle at Jacob. It missed him but just an inch and landed on the floor.

"What did you do that for? It was good popsicle." Jacob said bewildered.

"Oh I don't mind, since you're gonna be paying for it." Leah smiled and walked out, leaving a very flabbergasted Jacob behind.


	5. Evolution

Chapter 5: Evolution

It was all so confusing. What was happening? He hadn't the simplest clue. First it was the retarded growth spurt. Who in the world grows about 2 millimeters a day? It was crazy, right? And then there was the intense mood swings. At times, his body would shake like wild when he got emotional. And last but defiantly not the least there was Leah. He couldn't help but think about her everyday but was it right? It felt like it was.

Jacob had talked to Billy about the first two things, but he said what a father would say;

"It's alright Jacob, these things happen. It's just the age. When I was you're age…."

Jacob didn't need to know about that. But he was sure there was something different about him and his friends. He had seen tons of other kids grow up around school, but none of them had grown as fast as he had.

Even Quil and Embry had thought so. Just they took it very casually. The idea of being bigger than half the people in their school, including the seniors amused them. They even had the strength to take them down. Another factor was that being bigger made them look bigger and attracted the attention of the senior girls. Which was very thrilling for the all Quileute boys, except Jacob who didn't seemed interested at all.

In which aspect Quil commented, "So did you like marry somebody and didn't tell us?" As he put his arms around the two scarcely dressed senior girls.

Jacob shrugged, "No. If I did I probably would have called you."

"Hmm. Right. But then why are you not enjoying the…um, company?" Quil hinted with his eye at the girl with blonde highlights who was slumped on red convertible, chest puffed up, biting her lips and staring intensely at Jacob.

Jacob made a sound that resembled that of disgust. Embry's mouth fell open in shock."You seriously don't like that chick?"

"What's there to like?" Jacob asked.

"What's NOT to like? And she seems to like you. But I could easily change that with my charm if you allow me." Embry stated. Quil chuckled beside him.

Jacob shrugged. Not really caring about their banter. His eyes straying far off where a bunch of simple looking girls were standing carrying leather bound books.

"So you won't mind if I…?" Embry said looking at the girl with the blonde highlights, who was still intensely staring at Jacob and looked like she was about to chew her lip off.

"Well, I don't own her or even care for her, so I don't mind." Jacob told Embry.

As Embry approached the girl her 'chewing' stopped and she shifted her graze from Jacob to Embry. After looking him up and down and thoroughly scanning him she seemed to have decided that she liked what she saw. Her over glossed lips formed a crooked smile and her biting renewed. So did her chest puffing. Embry's courage seemed to go up at that and he buffed up his chest. He turned around and gave Jacob and Quil a wink. Quil showed him the thumbs up sigh and Jacob gave a weak smile. His eyes and mind were wandering off elsewhere.

"Yo Jake!" Quil semi-screamed while snapping his fingers in front of Jacob's face.

"Huh?" Jacob said distraught, breaking his train of thoughts.

"Did you listen to anything I just said?" Quil questioned.

"Um. No. Sorry." Jacob said scratching his head.

Quil let out a sigh and shook his head, "Well, I was saying, when you were so bluntly ignoring me, that we should go home."

The senior girls had gone Jacob realized. "Oh yeah. I can see your arm candy is gone" He smirked.

Quil rolled his eyes. "You should want it too, Jake. I really don't understand why you don't even look at them. Are you like still in love with Bella or something?"

Jacob grasped. "Good god. No!"

"Then are you gay?"

"Yes, I am really happy, Quil." Jacob said sarcastically.

"That's not what I meant."

Jacob smiled. Then he put his hands together and pouted. He fluttered his eye lashes. Then he reached towards Quil and bend down to his ear level, "It took you this long to realize Quil? But I am glad you finally did."

Quil felt Jacob breath down his neck and stumbled off the bench he was sitting on. His open eyes wide in disbelief.

"What's wrong, Quil? I was just about to kisss…" Jacob said in a husky voice, leaning towards Quil, who was still on the ground.

Quil quickly jumped up from the ground and ran. While screaming, "You stay away from me Jacob Black! And get medical help!"

Jacob fell down on the floor laughing hysterically.

"May I know what's so funny?" A voice said from behind him.

Jacob jerked around t o see a slim figure. Leah tilted her head on to a side. "So what did you do scare Quil like that?"

Jacob got up and wiped the dirt off his pants. "Oh, I told him I was gay."

Leah raised her eyebrows.

"Well he asked me if I were so I said yes." Jacob stated.

"You know he probably won't come within miles of you for months."

"Really? I was thinking years."

Leah chuckled. "That's possible."

"Yeah."

"Yeah.."

Both of them stood around awkwardly.

"So I was wondering if you drop me home. My car died." Leah declared.

"Oh! Sure!" Jacob said a grin from ear to ear.

"You look goofy like that." Leah chuckled, as they made their way to where Jacob parked.

"Like what?" Jacob asked.

"With that smile." Leah answered.

Jacob stopped, both smiling and walking.

"What?" Leah asked.

"You said I looked goofy." Jacob responded.

"But I meant it a cute way." Leah smiled.

"Oh" Jacob said as he grinning renewed.

They walked a little longer in silence. Not the awkward type, it was the comfortable and heartening kind.

"So what happened to your car?" Jacob asked.

"I am not sure. I tried to start to start it after school and it sort of died. I was there for almost half an hour trying to desperately figure out what was wrong with it. But obviously I failed miserably. I tried to get ride from my friends but they were all going to go out with their dates. And I didn't really didn't want to bug Seth. It would be embarrassing for both of us." Leah finished.

"So that's where you were." Jacob mumbled.

"Sorry? I couldn't quite catch that." Leah said.

"Oh nothing. Um, you should bring your car over to the garage tomorrow. Then I could look it over. Though I have to finish..." Jacob came to a halt in front of a motorbike. "Well, hop on. Oh wait, I will get you a helmet" He went around the back of the motorbike and opened a compartment.

Leah was standing there with her mouth open. She slowly closed it and asked, "Jacob?"

"Yeah."

"What is that?"

"My bike. Obviously."

"Okay. So what is that contraption doing here, and why are you getting on it?"

"The thing is, like I was going to say before. I have to finish fixing my car which is also in the garage. So I brought my bike" Jacob beamed, and then proudly added, "Which I built."

"Is the last bit supposed to make me feel better? Cause it's not." Leah face changed from upset to terrified, as the bike let out a screeching groan as it started.

Jacob let out a chuckle while pumped he accelerator. "So what are you waiting for? Come on." He notified with his arm outstretched holding a helmet.

"Um, yeah, that's not happening. I will catch another ride. With Paul if I have to. So see you later." Leah waved her hand and turned around. Only to realize the school was empty. "I will walk." She said and started doing that. "Ten miles?"

"Yeah, Leah, you'll walk ten miles. You must have a lot of stamina." Jacob joked, his bike following Leah in a steady speed.

Leah thought best to ignore him. It was when she had reached the end of the school court that she realized how dark it was.

She jolted around with a saddened face and grabbed the helmet in Jacob's still outstretched hand. Jacob let out a smile of glory.

"It's not funny." Leah muttered. She sat on the back seat and put on the helmet. Her hands went to the edge of the back seat and grabbed it.

Jacob turned around to see a very distressed Leah clawing his bike seat. "You're going to tear the fabric."

Leah pretended not to hear what Jacob had said. As Jacob went forward the bike jerked forward too, bringing a distressed Leah, crashing on to Jacobs back. Leah blushed red at the contact. But she still needed to hold on to something and the back seat wasn't helping. So she held on to Jacob's waist. _Only for the sake of survival_, Leah told herself.

In front of her, Jacob was smiling like there was no tomorrow.

…

"Leah and Jacob." Quil beamed as he saw the two riding past him.

"How long do you reckon they are going to start dating in?" Embry chirped from beside him. As he realized what Quil was talking about.

"A month." Quil answered.

"I have my bets on fifteen days"

Quil's eyes shone at the word 'bet'.

"Twenty dollars say that I will win."

"Please! Fifty!" Embry exclaimed.

**A/N:**

**I bet you lot are surprised to see me post so quickly, huh? So am I. =P And its long too! So be happy you lot there. Cause neither of us have any idea when I will ever post again. =P**

**Yes, yes. I know that Quil and Embry seem a bit out of character and too playboy like but it seemed to suite the situation so don't hate me for it. Oh and about the motor cycle and cars. I am not really a genius in that department (or any for that matter) so I put what I thought sounded logical. If the terms and so are not right, feel free to mention it in your reviews. And I will try my best to make sure it doesn't happen. Oh and this applies to ALL mistakes. (I know there are many). **

**For those you didn't understand what Jacob was staring at, he was staring at Leah's group of friends. But she wasn't there, as she was at her car trying to fix it. =)**

**Reply to reviews:**

**Black's Wolfgirl22: I agree with everything you said! =) Leah and Jacob are SO cute together! Right?**

**CaPtain SpOcKettE: Well, I wanted Jacob to reassure Leah and make her need the need to NOT hate. But you'll see what Jacob has to say in the next chapter. ;) So keep reading. **

**brankel1: First and for most. I LOVE you for keeping up with me. Even though I like updated in a year, and I really hope that you're 'patience' was worth it for the story. Oh and thank you. =) **

**Twilightangell: I shall get bigger, eventually! (okay, that sounds weird. =/ But you know what I mean. =P)**

**Demigawd: You! I don't know you. =P But you didn't update the last chapter? *pout* And I decided to keep going. =)**


	6. Declaration

Chapter 6:

After a while Leah got comfortable. She didn't mind having her hands wrapped around Jacob. Neither did he mind her doing it. They didn't really talk much throughout the trip. Occasionally they shared a joke or two but that was it.

Leah had slightly dozed off when they reached the Clearwater residence. When Jacob turned around to call her, he felt her arms tighten around his waist. A smile found its way to his face. He was about to savor the moment when suddenly Leah jolted awake. She mumbled something about where are we, and started rubbing her eyes. A yawn escaped her and she slowly put her head back on Jacobs shoulder and her hands around Jacob's waist tightened.

"Want me to carry you?" Jacob asked.

"Huh?" Leah replied, still half asleep.

"I said, do you want me to carry up to your room?" Jacob asked again.

"Yeah, I wouldn't mind that but my mom would freak to see me in the arms of a big handsome hunk." Leah stated right she jerked upright and reddened noticeably. "Did I just say that out loud?"

Jacob's eyes had widened too and he let out a tongue-tied laugh. He turned around to face Leah only to find her at his shoulder causing her face and lips to be inches away from him. They both felt each other leaning forward.

A rustle startled them both and they backed away quickly. Both were staring at the ground awkwardly.

"Who goes there?" A deep and commanding voice asked.

Jacob looked up ahead and in front of him stood a person he had really disliked, Sam Uley. A snarl escaped Jacob's throat before he could control it. His fist also started shaking uncontrollably. Sam looked at Jacob and frowned and then suddenly, a look of acknowledgment swept across his face. That made Jacob grind his teeth together even harder.

Jacob looked away only to see Leah doing the same.

"None of your business" Leah growled.

"Lee-Lee? Is that you?" Sam asked.

Leah flinched at the sound of her previous nickname. "Don't you dare call me that! You lost all right to call me that after you-"

"Listen, there was something I needed to talk to you about. I couldn't tell you about it before but now that you-"

"Forget it. You are very mistaken if you think that I will even let you within three miles of her." Jacob snarled.

Sam snarled back, "I don't remember talking to _you_, Black. So if you would just kindly…get lost"

"Ignore him, Jake." Leah pulled at Jacob's t-shirt. Jacob stared back into Leah's eyes. I could very well get lost in those eyes, Jacob thought.

Hearing the sound of coughing, they both looked back at Sam. Jacob delicately put his arms around Leah's waist and pulled her towards him. Leah yelped quietly and looked at Jacob tenderly. Putting her hand on his, she turned to face Sam.

Sam looked in anguish at Jacobs hands. A faint rumble echoed at the back of his throat. Grinding his teeth together and his hands in fists by his side, Sam looked away.

"Let's go, Jake." She told Jacob, who nodded in response.

"I said, I want to talk to you Leah." Leah cringed at her name.

"And for me, you don't exist. So basically, there is no one wanting to talk with me." Leah retorted heading towards her house, making Jacob chuckle.

Sam glowered at Jacob and then at the hand that he using to hold Leah's hand.

"No, I will talk to you and you will listen." Sam commanded.

Leah stopped and turned. She let go of Jacob's hand and unexpectedly replied, "Yes."

"What?" Jacob exclaimed, his brown eyes big with shock. "You don't have to listen to him Leah."

"Go, Jacob. I will talk to you tomorrow." Leah said her voice in monotone and face expressionless. She walked, as though in a daze towards Sam.

"But…" Jacob wouldn't finish his sentence as Leah and Sam were already gone in to the woods.

A growl perched at the back of him throat Jacob kicked the poor unsuspecting tree in front of him. The tree fell down, broken down right where Jacob had kicked it. Staring in amazement Jacob startled back and broke off into a run towards his house.

….

When he got back, he saw that the house was dark. Hmm, guess dads out, Jacob thought. When he got inside using the spare key, he saw that the refrigerator was open. The packets of salsa his sister had sent lying on the floor, half eaten. Knowing that his dad wasn't the one who would have possibly done this, he tip toed his way in. From under the hat stand, he took the umbrella and held on it.

Upstairs from his room, he heard vague noises. Moving slowly, and still grasping the umbrella Jacob made his way towards the source of the noise. On the way he found a shirt on the stairs. When he got outside his room, he put his ear on his door and adjusted his umbrella. Hearing sounds that were unquestionably of a girl moaning, Jacob raised his eye brows and barged into the room.

"What the Hell!" Jacob yelled at the two people on his bed that untangled themselves and fell on the floor with a loud thud. Switching on the lights, Jacob stared in fury at the shirtless figure he now recognized as Embry.

"Damn it man." Embry said irritated.

"Damn you! What do you think you are doing in my bed?!" Jacob swiveled around to look at the other intruder, only to recognize it as the chick with the blonde highlight from before.

"Hey there." The girl greeted Jacob casually.

Jacob sighed. "Care to explain yourself?"

"Well, you said I could have her." Embry responded. The girl on the floor stood up, flattened her crumpled dress and took a seat on desk chair and pulled out a book, not at all baffled by the scenario.

"Not in my bed, I didn't!" Jacob stated. "Are you genuinely this stupid or are you particularly trying to get on my nerves today?"

Embry shrugged, "I thought that you might be otherwise, uh, occupied tonight."

Jacob glared at Embry. "What's that suppose to mean?"

"You know, with Leah." Embry indifferently answered.

Realizing he still had the umbrella in his hand, Jacob brought it down on Embry.

"I don't know" Bang. "What you are" Bang. "Suggesting. But nevertheless" Bang. "Doesn't mean" Bang. "You can just" Bang. "Make out with" Bang. "A chick in MY bed"

The girl hearing the word 'make out' suddenly looked at the boys, as though realizing for they were still there.

"Jesus! Stop it, Jake! It hurts!" Embry cried out.

"Little sissy." Jacob muttered.

"Look, my mom's home and couldn't very well bring her to my place. And I knew that Billy went to one of those elders meeting and you weren't home either, leaving your house empty. So I thought, what the heck and brought her," Embry pointed at the girl, who had gone back to 'reading' the book. "Here. And that's the end of the story."

Jacob sighed. "Your mom really dropped you on your head a lot didn't she?"

"Not that I recall." Embry replied genuinely.

"Idiot." Jacob muttered. "Well, get out. I need some sleep."

"Okay, okay, sheesh. Just let me get my shirt." Embry looked around in dismay.

"It's on the stairs" Jacob told Embry.

"Oh, yeah, thanks! Come on, Carol." Embry gestured towards the girl sitting on the desk.

"Lets go." As Embry walked out of the room, Carol stood up and walked towards Jacob. Checking him out, she slipped in a note into Jacob's pocket.

Talking out the note, Jacob saw that the Carol had written her phone number on the paper in a fancy cursive hand. Just then, from the bottom of the stairs, Carol called out, "Call me."

Stifling a laugh, Jacob threw the paper away and fell into bed.

….

"Lee-Lee."

"Just because I agreed to come with you, doesn't mean that I am suddenly nice. I will kick you down and beat you into a pulp if I want to." Leah scowled.

Sam laughed. "I bet you can, can't you?"

Leah frowned. Not sure of what Sam really meant. "What's wrong nut bag? Can't handle life without me, so you've crawled out back? Can't say I didn't expect it. After all, I was probably the best thing that ever happened to you. But you are never gonna get anywhere with that attitude."

"ENOUGH!" Sam boomed. "I am sick of you. And your whining and snagging. Sick of it!"

Leah gasped, her eyes stinging with the tears that she was trying desperately to hold back. A single drop escaped and glittered as it fell. Sam reached forward, as if to catch the stray tear. Leah took two steps back as Sam came forward. "If you don't want to hear my whining, what in the world do you think you are doing here? Stay away from me! I think that would be better for both of us."

Sam sighed, suddenly sounding bone-tired. He put his hands on his face and rubbed his temples. "I..I don't know how to explain all of this. I thought maybe since…but I am not quite..ugh" Sam sat on the ground.

Leah looked at him questioningly. Straightening herself Leah said, "Look, maybe you can talk to me when you know what you want to say. Or maybe you shouldn't talk to me at all, which is probably the better prospect since, if you ask me, we don't have anything to talk about." Glancing at Sam, Leah saw that he still had his face in his hand.

Turning around, Leah head back towards the direction from which she came. All of a sudden, Sam clutched her hand. Leah jerked back to stare at Sam in bewilderment.

"Leah...I still love you."

**A/N: I AM BACK! YAYAYAYYAAY**

**Bet you thought I was dead :P I did too for a while. And I changed my pen name :P Do you like it? **

**Anywhos, I really hope that you enjoy this piece of writing and if anything you think that the style of writing is in any way better. This is one of my biggest concerns. Also, don't hate me for that little cliff hanger right there :P**

**And I love you reviewers ;) 3**


End file.
